


Wofür es sich zu betteln lohnt!

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Neunter Teil des Kinktober 2017Eine Weiterführung vom Teil davon ;)Derek und Stiles sind zusammen gezogen, doch Stiles findet, dass Derek sich den Sex mal verdienen sollte, durch betteln!Viel Spaß!





	Wofür es sich zu betteln lohnt!

Nachdem die beiden sich im Wonderland gefunden hatte waren sie nach einigen Monaten zusammengezogen. 

Doch Stiles war genervt. Sein Freund bekam immer alles was er wollte, wohl von ihm, als auch von Anderen. Das Geld spielte bei den Anderen eine große Rolle und bei Stiles, dass er sich immernoch nicht erklären konnte, wie ein reichter, gutaussehender und intelligenter Typ ihn als Freund haben wollte. Er war gut im Bett, ja, er hatte sein Kriminalistik-Studium mit Bestnoten beendet und doch war er der Durchschnittstyp von Nebenan…

Derek schien aber alles an ihm zu mögen, sogar seine nerdige Ader, die immer wieder hervorkam. 

Derek hatte ein Architekturbüro welches er mit seiner Schwester leitete. Stiles hatte es nach einer Woche Bettsport erfahren. Sie hatte eine Woche lang das Bett nicht verlassen und es war der Himmel auf Erden gewesen.

Derek war positiv überrascht gewesen, als Stiles erzählte, was er studierte und hatte ihm nochmals gesagt wie sehr er ihn mochte, mit jeder Information ein Stück mehr.

Stiles entschied, dass er es wagen musste. Er wollte Derek betteln hören, wahrscheinlich hatte diese Mann in seinem Leben noch nie etwas nicht bekommen. 

 

Stiles überlegte mit Lydia an der Bar des Wonderland, wie er es anstellen könnte und dann meinte sie trocken: “Streich einfach den Sex, damit bekommt man jeden Mann zum Betteln!”

Stiles mixte einen Pina Colada für eine Kundin und stellte ihr den mit einem Lächeln hin. “Bitte sehr, Süße!”

Sie kicherte und sah auf seine Handgelenke, sofort sah man ihre Enttäuschung. “Das ist aber Schade!”, schnurrte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine. “Machst du vielleicht eine Ausnahme?”

Stiles nahm ihre Hand in seine, lehnte sich dicht an die heran und hauchte: “Tut mir leid Süßse, du bist wunderschön, aber mein Freund dort hinten in der Lederjacke, würde das nicht gutheißen…”.

Sie beobachtete ihn und warf dann einen Blick zu einem großen, breitschultrigen Mann. Sex auf Beinen, der auf sie zukam. 

Sie wurde leicht rot und grinste dann schief. “Du hast einen guten Geschmack… wen würdest du mir denn empfehlen?”

Da war Stiles wieder in seinem Element, er gab ihr einen Handkuss und nickte zu Isaac. “Nimm ihn, er ist zuckersüß, charmant und kennt den weiblichen Körper wie seine Westentasche… Wenn du willst bringt der dich nur mit seinen Händen zum Weinen vor Glück!”. 

Sie strahlte und nahm ihren Drink, dann ließ sie sich zu Isaac auf das Sofa fallen. Er zwinkerte Stiles zu und dieser wendete sich dann an seinen Freund. 

“Na, wie war dein Arbeitstag?”, lächelte er verliebt und stellte Derek eine Flasche Bier auf den Tresen. Es war ihr kleines Ritual und alles liebten die Beiden zusammen. Es war Kitsch auf vier Beinen.

 

Lydia begrüßte Derek mit einem Wangenkuss und kümmerte sich dann weiter um ihre Kunden. “Ich möchte heute abend kochen… worauf hast du Lust?”, fragte der Schwarzhaarige und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

“Wie wäre es mit Carbonara?”, fragte Stiles und bediente einen jungen Mann. Auch sein Blick ging zu Stiles Handgelenk. Seitdem er vergeben war, boomten die Nachfragen und Stiles war froh, dass er es kein bisschen vermisste. Derek bot ihm wirklich alles, was er brauchte.

Derek trank das Bier aus und winkte kurz Jackson. “Komm, Honey... “, grinste er und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um ihn und sie stiegen in Dereks Camaro. 

Als sie zuhause waren, wehrte Stiles jeden kleinen Versuch, der auf Sex hinauslaufen könnte geschickte ab. 

Dieses Spiel spielten sie drei Tage, bis Derek ihn gegen eine Wand pinnte.

“Was ist mit dir los?”, fragte er ziemlich schlecht gelaunt. Das war eine von den Nebenwirkungen, hatte der Brünette festgestellt. 

“Nichts, ich habe nur keine Lust auf Sex…”, antwortete er unschuldig lächelnd. Er wurde losgelassen und sein Freund fing an zu seufzen. Sah Stiles da Zweifel? Oh-Oh!

“Hey… alles gut, Großer! Ich habe zwei Jahre lang meines Lebens jeden Tag Sex gehabt, dann darf ich doch wohl mal ein bisschen keine Lust haben~....”, erklärte er und hattw festgestellt, dass mal keinen Sex zu haben nicht schlecht war. Sein Hintern fühlte sich so fantasisch wie schon lange nicht mehr und sie verbrachten viel mehr Zeit miteinander als ineinander! Obwohl er es schon vermisste, aber das durfte er nicht zugeben, sonst war sein Plan hinfällig.

 

Derek sah seinen Freund an und verstand was er meinte. Er war Stricher gewesen, da konnte er es sich nicht leisten, nein zu sagen. Hier schon. Er zog ihn in eine Umarmung. “Ok, schon verstanden…”, hauchte er und küsste ihn sanft. 

Er würde Stiles seine Zeit geben, doch nach einer weiteren Woche wollte Derek nicht mehr warten. Es war als hätte er keinen Freund, sondern nur einen guten Kumpel. Mit dem er sich Küsste, aber mehr nicht…

Er musste wohl über seinen Schatten springen, denn noch nie hatte er etwas nicht bekommen. 

Er kochte Abendessen, als Stiles nach Hause kam und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss. 

Er machte einen Auflauf und schob ihn in den Ofen. Dann brachte er Stiles seine Fritz Cola und sah ihn an. 

“Du willst mich wohl wirklich betteln hören, oder?”, fragte er leicht lächelnd.

Stiles wurde und rot sah verlegen zur Seite. “Du solltest mal etwas für mein Können tun!”, grinste er dann frech wie immer!

Derek kniete sich vor seinen Freund vor die Couch und räusperte sich. “Bitte, Darling… Lass uns endlich Sex haben! Fast zwei wochen sind ziemlich lang!”

Stiles lachte leise, denn das war wirklich erbärmlich. 

“Mach es besser, dann überlege ich es mir…”, aber allein das Knien vor ihm, war schon ziemlich süß.

“Stiles… Was willst du von mir denn hören? Bitte… bitte bitteee….”, meinte er verzweifelt und fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, was ein Eis haben wollte.

“Ich tue auch alles was du willst~..,”, fuhr er die Kinderschiene weiter. 

Stiles beobachtete ihn mit weichem Blick, es wurde besser. “Beweise mir, dass du alles tun würdest!”

“Was soll ich tun, Master?”, fragte Derek und kannte die Regeln.

Stiles Augen leuchteten auf, bei der Ansprache. Derek war so ein schlauer Junge! “Hol das Halsband und die Leine…”, sagte er dann ruhig und beobachtete seinen Freund, wie er im Schlafzimmer verschwand und das Erfragte holte. 

 

Derek hasste es im Halsband, er fand es war wirklich erniedrigend. Doch Stiles liebte es ihn ein bisschen herum zu schubsen und kleine Machtspielchen zu spielen. 

Derek zog sich das Shirt aus, es gehörte zu ihren Spielregeln, wenn gespielt wurde, nur ohne Oberteil. Stiles tat es ihm gleich.

Derek kniete sich mit dem Rücken zu seinem Freund vor ihn und schloss die Augen. Stiles legte ihm das breite Lederhalsband um und klickte die Leine dran. 

“Good Boy…”, flüsterte er und tätschelte Derek. Derek gab ein grummelndes Geräusch von sich. Er würde sich dafür sicherlich später rächen können. Er wartete auf die nächsten Anweisungen und sah dann zu ihm. Stiles zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Derek legte seinen Kopf auf Stiles Schoß und fing an seine Brust zu küssen. Er würde alles dafür tun, Stiles vorzubereiten und sich zu nehmen was er wollte.

Stiles fuhr ihm durch die Haare und ließ ihn machen. Er wusste, wie ungern er den ‘Hund’ spielte, somit war es aber eine kleine Bürde die er nehmen musste. 

Er stand auf und ließ Derek ein paar Kunststücke machen, dabei biss er sich auf die Lippe um beim Männchen nicht loslachen zu müssen. Dereks Blick sprach einfach Bände…

 

Nachdem Stiles seinen Spaß gehabt hatte, drückte er ihn auf den weichen Teppich im Wohnzimmer und kniete sich über ihn. Dann küsste er ihn innig, Leine immernoch in der Hand. Er rieb sich an Dereks Schritt, machte ihn scharf und zeigte ihm, dass es sich gelohnt hatte.

Derek genoss den Körperkontakt, auch wenn sie noch zu viele Klamotten anhatten. Doch Stiles war immernoch sein Dom, also durfte und konnte er nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten und nun zu genießen.

Er spürte, wie Stiles sein Glied aus der viel zu engen Hose befreite und mit den Fingern umspielte. Er spürte jede Bewegung, war ganz sensitiv auf seinen Hautkontakt.

“Stiles…”, keuchte er rau, bekam aber einen Zug mit dem Halsband. Er sollte nicht reden, noch nicht.

Stiles rieb ihn zu voller Härte und war wie immer fasziniert von Dereks Männlichkeit. Er war wunderschön…

Dann ließ er ihn los und zog ihm die Hose aus, bevor er seine auszog und  sich vor ihn stellte. 

“Nalos… gefalle mir!”, sagte er mit rauer Stimme und spürte sofort Dereks Lippen an seinem Glied. Derek war verdammt gut geworden im Blow Jobs geben und genoss es auch. Stiles wusste es, sie hatten sich darüber unterhalten.m

Derek kniete sich vor ihn und fing sofort an ihn zu bearbeiten. Er machte es absichtlich schnell und flapsig, denn dann kam der gute Teil. Stiles Bestrafungen waren, wenn man es mochte, perfekt. Nicht zu schmerzhaft, aber auch kein Zuckerschlecken.

Stiles ließ ihm seinen Spaß, hielt ihn dann am Hinterkopf fest und fing an seine Hüfte zu bewegen. Die anderen Bestrafungen, gönnte er ihm heute nicht. Derek reagierte schnell und saugte sanft, stöhnend. Stiles benutzte ihn… sein Gehirn schaltete auf standby!

 

Als der Brünette sich ganz zurückzog, schmerzte Dereks Errektion bedenklich. Er tippte sich auf sie Lippen und Stiles nickte grinsend. 

“B-Bitte, Master… Bitte, erlaubt mir die Vergnügung… Bitte… Ich habe schon so viel getan!”, bettelte er, nackt auf Knien. Stiles genoss den Anblick und grinste. 

Er zog ihn sanft an der Leine mit ins Schlafzimmer. Derek folgte ihm, einen Schritt hinterher, lautlos. 

Dann tat Stiles etwas Neues, er löste das Halsband von Dereks Hals und hielt es ihm grinsend hin. “Du bist dran!”

Derek starrte auf das Halsband und legte es zur Seite. 

“Aufs dem Bauch aufs Bett!”, forderte er mit kühler Stimme. “Sofort, Sir!” Stiles durchlief ein Schauer und er tat wie ihm gesagt wurde. Er präsentierte sich im Bett auf allen vieren und warf einen Blick zurück. 

Derek saß grinsend hinter ihm und rieb sein eigenes Glied, dabei musterte er Stiles. Er war wunderschön. Er kniete sich hoch und Stiles keuchte, als Derek auf ihm, zwischen seinen Pobacken kam. Er fluchte innerlich, Derek würde ihn nicht den Höhepunkt erreichen lassen, bevor er nicht wieder kam. 

Derek stöhnte und drückte dann seinen Daumen mit seinem Samen, als Gleitmittel in die Öffnung. Stiles fluchte leise und spreizte seine Beine. Er hatte seine Finger in den zwei Wochen von seinem Hintern ferngehalten und war erstaunt, wie sensibel er nun war. Der Daumen seines Partners fühlte sich gut an, aber auch erstaunlich groß. Fuck…

Derek drückte ihn tiefer und zog ihn dann wieder heraus, dann drückte er ihn gegen Stiles Prostata und brachte ihn zu wimmern. 

Die Lust überschwemmte ihn ungebremst und es trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Es war ganz anders, als alle Male zuvor. Als wäre ein Reset-Knopf an seinem Körper betätigt worden. 

Derek bemerkte die starken Reaktionen und genoss jede, es war wohl genauso intensiv, wie für ihn. 

 

Er zog seinen Finger zurück und hauchte in Stiles Ohr. “Bettel drum!”

Stiles erschauderte und fasste sich kurz. Er konnte betteln und wie er das konnte. “Oh Gott Dereeek, lass mich dich spüren! Bitte, füll mich aus… bis jeder Zentimeter von dir bedeckt und berührt worden ist! Nimm mich!”, wimmerte er und wackelte mit seinem Hintern. 

Diese Worte trafen Derek wie ein Vorschlaghammer, Stiles wusste genau was er tat. Er benutzte die perfekten Worte, die gleich in seinen Schritt wanderten und ihn erregten. 

Er wollte ihn so sehr… 

Er bedeckte seine Finger mit Gleitmittel und schob erst einen, nach einiger Zeit den zweiten in ihn. Stiles Körper musste sich erstmal wieder an das Gefühl gewöhnen und brauchte mehr Zeit als sonst. Doch Derek genoss jeden Moment dieses Vorspiels, denn er reizte seine Liebe in jeder erdenklichen Weise. Stiles wusste genau, dass er nicht kommen durfte, doch er kämpfte ziemlich. Wenn sein Gefährte weiter machte, würde er es nicht verhindern können. 

 

Derek führte schließlich den vierten Finger langsam in seinen Freund und genoss die Aussicht. Er war inzwischen wieder komplett erregt und bereit. Er trieb die vier Finger immer wieder stoßend in ihn und sah, wie der Muskel immer wieder nach etwas fasste, als er sie herauszog.

Stiles war ein Wimmerndes Häufchen, welches leise vor sich hinbettelte. 

Derek bedeckte sein Glied mit Gleitmittel und küsste Stiles Nacken. “Leg dich auf die Seite, Sweetheart!”, hauchte er und Stiles tat es sofort. Dann legte er sich hinter ihn, als großes Löffelchen und schob sich in den engen Kanal. Langsam und vorsichtig. 

Stiles schluchzte vor Lust in seinen Armen. Es war perfekt. Er legte eines vom Stiles Beine über seine und stieß dann, als er ganz in ihm war, langsam und tief. 

Stiles stöhnte in das Kissen und konnte nicht mehr denken, nichts sagen, nur noch fühlen. 

 

Derek zog es heraus, dass sie fast eine halbe Stunde dort so lagen, küssend, streichelnd. Dann drückte er seinen Freund sanft auf den Bauch, legte sich über ihn und stieß fest zu. 

Sie waren so lange ineinander gewesen, dass Stiles nun mit einem festen Stoß gegen sein Lustzentrum zum Höhepunkt kam, unberührt und Derek sich tief in ihm ergoss, Stiles kontrahierende Enge holte alles aus ihm heraus, jeden Tropfen. 

 

Derek ließ sich zur Seite sinken und atmete schnell. Beide waren verschwitzt und schläfrig. 

“Das war es wert…!”, hauchte er und zog Stiles in seine Arme.

  
Für so etwas würde er immer wieder betteln.


End file.
